gearclubracingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gear.Club: True Racing
Gear.Club: True Racing (often shortened to just True Racing) is a mobile racing video game on iOS and Android developed and released by Eden Games. Description Gear.Club True Racing is a mobile racing game developed by Eden Games. It was released on October 26, 2016. The game is free to download but has in-app purchases. = Official description from Apple App Store: "Gear.Club is much more than a quick adrenaline rush; it is an authentic world of cars. Realistic driving experience, with fully simulated engines, powertrains, suspensions, and aerodynamics. You will get to explore breathtaking settings and compete live with your online friends and foes through unlimited races, championships, and events. Gear.Club offers a full range of options for the cars. Players can collect, upgrade and customize some of the most gorgeous exotic vehicles in their performance shop and enjoy details including engine and interiors in full HD." In 2017, the game was ported over to the Nintendo Switch with some modification as Gear.Club: Unlimited. Gameplay In True Racing, the player controls a car from start to finish in four different types of races. The game has 39 cars which are divided into categories A, B, C, D. All categories, except for D, have three subcategories labeled 1 through 3. A1, A2, A3, B1, and so on. When the player first starts the game, they are lent a McLaren 570S to test the controls. After the player finishes the test race, they are given enough credits to purchase either a Nissan 370Z or a Chevrolet Camaro. The player is shown around the game's map, which includes regions and land features inspired by Europe and the southern US. These include deserts, mountains, tundra, forests, plains, and coastline. There is currently no snow environment, but it is underway by the developer. The player unlocks new regions by collecting stars. The player progresses through the game by completing Championships. Each one consists of 4-7 events and are labeled by category or subcategory. Only cars that belong to that category can race in the championship. For example, only an A2 class car can compete in an A2 championship, but it can compete in an A class championship. Completing individual races gives the player a credit reward and stars depending on the place they finished. 1st will give 3 stars, 2nd or 3rd will give two stars, and 4th or 5th gives 1 star. Completing championships gives the player credits and gold, as well as unlocking the next championship in the series. speeds ahead of its opponents.]] collides with a Nissan 370Z "Drift Like" in a battle for 1st.]] Additionally, players can compete in Flash Events once every six hours. A car, track, and a racing mode are randomly selected, and if the player wins they are given extra resources. Cars are unlocked by finding the corresponding category car dealership. There is one dealer in every region. Each dealer usually has two to three different vehicles, as well as two or more exclusive vehicles and special editions. Once a player has purchased a car, it can immediately be used. Every race will damage the car a little bit, and eventually, it will need to be repairing. Repairs are free but take time. Delay servicing by limiting collisions with other cars and barriers and by staying on the road. race through the desert ]] The performance shop is where cars can be upgraded, repaired, and customized. Upgrading a car will allow the player to stay competitive in championships and multiplayer events. There are several workshops that can upgrade parts. The Service Workshop is used to repair cars, and a maximum of three can be built. Cars can get new cosmetic parts and body kits in the Cosmetic Workshop, and can get new paints in the Paint Workshop. coupe with a huge custom spoiler leads the pack in a Rally race.]] . In True Racing, it can only be purchased with Gold.]] races through a canyon.]] The player will need to hire workers from the Locker Room to finish tasks around the shop. Multiplayer True Racing has a multiplayer option in the form of leagues. Players compete to set the best time on a track, with the winner receiving a generous reward. Additionally, Eden Games hosts tournaments every once in a while, where players who set a specific time can earn exclusive, powerful cars and even earn real rewards, such as the World's Fastest Gamer event which was held in the summer of 2019. The number one finisher was awarded a one-year contract as an Aston Martin driver with R-Motorsport, and those in the top 500 were awarded a W Motors Fenyr Supersport. Features * 39 different cars and their special editions * Performance shop with customization and tuning * Full vehicle interiors, doors and hoods can be opened * 70+ Championships and 50+ different races * Racing at day, night, sunset, and sunrise * Use Rewinds to go back in races and undo mistakes * Different environments to race on * About 1000 miles of road * Multiplayer leagues and special events * Flash Events to earn extra resources * Fair gameplay style without need of microtransactions Vehicles in the game.]]See: List of Vehicles. The game has 39 different cars and twice as many special edition cars. This includes the McLaren P1, W Motors Lykan Hypersport, Pagani Huayra, Nissan GT-R (and the NISMO version), Mercedes SLS, Acura NSX, Alfa Romeo 4C, and the Lotus Elise. All vehicles in True Racing are considered modern and produced in the 2000s to 2010s range. There are no classic cars in this game and presumably never will be. Development & Release The game is developed by Eden Games a was first released in October of 2016. It is updated somewhat frequently, usually a few times per year. Reception The game has generally positive reviews on Metacritic. Pocket Gamer UK described it as "a truly excellent console-style racer that's been carefully modified for mobile play". 148apps said "Gear.Club is a cool racing game that takes what's great about Forza and places it into a serviceable, mobile form". Overall, the game was cited for it's graphics, vehicle detail, scenery, and quality-over-quantity model. Negative aspects were it's lack of racing obstacles and weak AI.Category:Gear.Club True Racing Category:Gear.Club Games __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__